Camp Rock!
by Ryuu-chan desuuu
Summary: Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada Onii-sannya, kenapa dia mengirimkannya disini untuk mengajar? Sasuke kan tidak biasanya mengajar? Oh. Apalagi pertemuannya dengan Naruto, dan kemiripan Naruto dengan Sherry. DISCONTINUED, sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Camp Rock  
Author: Ryuu-chan desuuu  
Rating: T**

**Chapter 1**

**Last Day of School**

JREEENG!!!!

Pagi yang hening itu terganggu oleh musik _metal _yang berasal dari kamar gadis bermata biru langit itu. Gadis itu belum juga terbangun. Tidak terlihat sebabnya. Disebelahnya headset dipasangnya dengan volume penuh. Tapi entah kenapa musik headset yang bervolume penuh dan sedang memainkan salah satu lagu rock tidak membantu musik alarm itu membangunkan gadis itu. Astaga, ternyata dia telah menyumpal telinganya dengan gabus, seperti yang di Tom & Jerry.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. "NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ibu anak itu, Kushina, terbangun karena suara bising dari kamar gadis itu. Naruto belum juga terbangun dan Ibunya mengguncang-guncangnya. Akhirnya dia terbangun juga.

"Eh...Mum," katanya takut-takut dengan muka inosen dan segera mematikan musik metal itu dan juga mencopot kabe headset. Sayang sekali, itu juga salah karena tiba-tiba lagu After Life dari Avenged Sevenfold mengalun keluar dari Ipodnya. Ibunya mengambil Ipod itu.

"Kalau...sekali lagi...Mum dengar...alarm ini berbunyi, maka Mum akan merusakkan semua CD Connecticut 3-mu!" bentak Kushina seraya menutup pintu keras-keras. Naruto terdiam dan segera menyalakan keyboardnya dan bernyanyi pelan-pelan salah satu lagu yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Selesai lagu yang masih setengah jalan itu, dia langsung mengangkat tasnya yang bergambar Emily, dan seraya mengambil sebuah notes berjudul "Sherry Song's". Lho? Siapa Sherry? Sherry adalah nama yang dibuat Naruto di sekolah agar orang-orang tidak berkesan namanya itu seperti seorang cowo.

Naruto duduk di kursi meja makan, tanpa melihat roti yang ada didepannya dia langsung melahapnya dan sadar apa isi roti itu dan meludahkannya. "CUIH! Roti apa nih!" dia membuka roti itu, dan terkejut apa yang ada didalamnya...

Sarden, bercampur mustard dan mayones. Suara terkekeh geli terdengar dari dapur.

"Kau tidak hati-hati" sahut cowo berambut hitam itu, dia adalah Kiba, sahabat sekaligus PIC (partner in crime) Naruto yang jail. "Idiot aparentice, ini rotimu yang sebenarnya."

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap roti itu. Tapi sebelum memakannya dia membuka lapisan roti itu. Huf...meses coklat. Jangan sampai selai coklat yang bercampur kacang yang sudah dihaluskan karena di BENCI kacang. Kushina muncul dari dapur dan terkekeh melihat kejadian itu. Dia memegang brosur Camp Rock di tangan kanannya.

"Lihat apa yang Mum temukan, brosur Camp Rock," kata Kushina sambil menyodorkan brosur itu pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat excited. "Ibu juga menemukannya di bawah bantal, lemari, dicelana kamu, jaket ayah, dan dibalik sepatumu dan didalam bot Mum."

Kiba terkekeh. Dia memakan setangkup roti berisi kacang dan coklat.

"Tapi maaf sayang, kamu ngga bisa ngikutin camp itu," ucap Kushina. Kiba langsung menatap Naruto iba. Naruto menunduk kecewa. "Maaf, kamu tau kita kan lagi di masa susah-susahnya...lagipula usaha katering kita kan lagi dikit yang mesan, maaf ya nak."

"Ee...gapapa Mum," kata Naruto pura-pura ceria sementara Kushina menghela nafas panjang, khawatir akan anaknya itu. Naruto menyalakan TV dan langsung mengganti chanel ke salah satu channel musik. Terlihat langsung salah satu anggota Connecticut 3, yang digemari Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto langsung dengan saksama menonton acara itu.

"_Artis anggota Connecticut 3, Uchiha Sasuke, tertangkap sedang mabuk-mabukan di salah satu bar di kota Aphordite yang penuh dengan bandar-bandar narkoba. Tapi menurut tes dia sama sekali tidak mengonsumsi narkoba_" kata pembaca infotaiment itu.

"Anak yang mempunyai segalanya, pamor dan apapun, tapi sayang sekali kelakuannya begitu," keluh Kushina. Dan setelah itu dia memandang Kiba. Kiba mengangkat bahu karena tidak punya ide bagaimana caranya agar Naruto tidak bergaul dengan orang seperti Sasuke. "Oh, ya, Kiba, gimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Eh—siapa? Hina-chan?"

"Iya, Hyuuga, keluarga yang kaya raya itu, apakah Hinata baik?"

"Te—tentu saja," kata Kiba. Wajahnya agak blushed karena pertanyaan Kushina yang tadi. Naruto menyadari itu dan segera mengambil tasnya dan berkata,

"Ayo Kiba. Mum berangkat dulu, aku ngga mau terlambat di hari terakhir sekolah," ajak Naruto seraya menarik tangan Kiba. Kushina tersenyum.

Setelah mereka pergi, Kushina bergumam, "Anak-anak jaman sekarang..."

XDXD

Naruto mengeluh. Dia kesal kenapa dia tidak bisa mengikuti Camp Rock...lagi. Saat dia ingin menuju lokernya..

BRUGG

Mukanya tertubruk oleh salah satu teman sebelah lokernya. Sampai jatuh. Roknya tersibak saat jatuh dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia melihat yang menyebabkannya 'mencium' pintu loker. Astaga. Cewe paling menyebalkan sejagad raya ini. Ino. Ino tidak mengenali Naruto karena topi yang menutup wajah Naruto.

"Babi kau" umpat Naruto. Sementara itu Ino hanya menyeringai geli. Naruto membuka lokernya, mengambil barang-barangnya. "You a pain in ass after all!"

Ino terdiam sementara Naruto membanting pintu lokernya keras-keras. Lalu orang-orang menyadari siapa itu. Sherry Naru Uzumaki, anak perempuan anggun yang tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata kotor; Naruto membuang topinya sampai terdengar bunyinya di koridor yang mendadak hening. Rambut panjangnya terurai, dan Naruto mengikatnya. Lalu temannya sekaligus 'anak buah' Naruto datang.

"Sherry! Tebak siapa yang menang turnamen tadi! Tim kita!" jeritnya senang, dia adalah Konohamaru. "Sherry ada apa? Sherry, ayo kita jalan. Sherry jadi ke Camp Rock?"

"Ngga...aku ngga bisa."

"Oh sayang sekali!" kata Konohamaru penuh rasa iba. Dia menyodorkan sebuah tes. "Ini dari Bu May. Katanya nilai musikal kamu bagus banget. Ulangan tertulisnya juga lumayan lho Nii-san!"

"Thanks, Konoha-chan," kata Naruto sambil berjalan.

XDXD

Naruto pulang masih dengan rasa kesal. Dia mendapati ibu dan ayahnya sedang berada di halaman belakang, memanggang hamburger spesial Kushina Catering. Kushina dan Minato melihat wajah Naruto yang masih kusut.

"Makan apa kita hari ini?"

"Hamburger..." kata Kushina. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Hamburger spesial kita!"

"Oh cukup" Minato terkekeh. "Beri tahu dia, Kushina, beri tahu."

"Tapi dia baru pulang sekolah..." protes Kushina. Minato memandangnya. "Ah...sudahlah. Naruto, kamu bakalan pergi ke Camp Rock!"

Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi cerah. Dia memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih!!!"

"He...Mum dapat diskon karena katering kita akan dipekerjakan disana. Maka bantu Mum, oke?"

"Yey! I love you, Mum, Dad!!"

Jadi, Naruto akan pergi ke Camp Rock...tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya disana...

**Cuplikan Episode Selanjutnya...**

"_He, Sasuke, kau nakal belakangan ini. Kau akan ditempatkan disini...sementara."_

"_Aniki! Hei, Aniki! Jangan pergi dulu! Kenapa aku harus ditempatkan disini?!"_

"_Orang bilang aku punya segalanya, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak punya segalanya"_

"_Namaku Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"_

"_Nama anak itu...Sherry?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Camp Rock!  
Author: Ryuu-chan desuuu  
Rating: T****  
Disclaimer: Naruto punya abang Masashi-kun, Chika milik saya, dan Camp Rock walaupun saya meminta dengan nangis darah, tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. =))**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

Naruto mengangkat kakinya diatas dasbor mobil. Dia memandang ibunya. "Panas, Mom!" katanya sambil memakai topinya, menahan rambut kuningnya agar tidak membuatnya merasa semakin panas. Memang mobil katering Kushina memang sudah agak bobrok. Ditambah dengan ACnya yang belum lama ini rusak karena ditendang oleh Naruto karena ngadat saat macet.

Kushina tersenyum lalu berkata, "Sebentar lagi juga sampai, Naru. Bisa sabarkan?" Naruto menjawab dengan mendengus. Tapi belum semenit setelah dia mendengus, terlihat papan kayu bertuliskan kata 'Camp Rock' warna kuning. Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung duduk dengan benar. Kushina hanya bisa nyengir karena kelakuan anaknya itu.

Kushina memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah mobil panjang berwarna hitam—yang membuat Author sangat-sangat ngiler *digebuk berjamaah*--yang membuat gadis bernama Naruto itu tersenyum pahit karena iri. Sementara, para murid-murid yang datang memakai bus sekolah sudah mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu pembukaan acara itu.

Naruto turun, belum melepaskan topinya. Gadis-gadis disana memandangnya seakan dia adalah—mungkin—malaikat turun dari langit. Naruto hanya menghela nafas..entah kenapa mungkin karena mukanya yang cute, kalau bergaya rambut cowok maka dia akan ganteng dan jika cewek maka dia akan cantik.

"Ayo, Mom."

Kushina hanya menghela nafas. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah cottage. Ibunya membuka kunci pintu cottage. Naruto menjerit senang ketika melihat cottage mereka yang lumayan besar dan langsung meloncat-loncat di tempat tidurnya. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Ayo, nanti ketinggalan upacara pembukaan..." kata Kushina. Naruto mengangguk, memakai jaket hoody putihnya dan segera keluar dari cottage. Dia berlari pelan, lalu berhenti di sebuah aula. Banyak anak yang berlalu-lalang disitu. Naruto mengangguk lega karena tidak tersesat seperti biasanya dan memasuki aula. Salah satu gadis yang berada didekatnya tertawa cekikikan. Maka Naruto melepas topinya. Tawa gadis itu langsung teredam dan pria seusianya disebelahnya terpana. Sedangkan, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menariknya.

Naruto menyadari siapa itu. "Kiba!" katanya, girang. Sementara pria yang tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Naruto memeluk Kiba, girang. "Yeee~ kok kamu disini?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku di_goda_ orang lain selain diriku sendiri.." candanya. Naruto menyeringai, lalu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdeham dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera duduk di tempatnya. Naruto dan Kiba berjalan kekursi terdekat, lalu duduk bersebelahan.

XDXD

Sebuah mobil panjang hitam melintasi sebuah gedung di selatan Camp, dimana itu tidak terlalu jauh dari aula, tempat latihan menari. Terdengar suara ribut dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx ditendang keluar mobil. Pemuda itu menggendong gitarnya, rambutnya yang berantakan membuatnya tampak manis. Pintu mobil segera ditutup. Pemuda itu menggedor kaca-kaca jendela mobil. Kaca itu terbuka, menunjukkan pemandangan dua orang pemuda berambut hitam.

"He, Sasuke, kau nakal belakangan ini. Kau akan ditempatkan disini...sementara." kata salah satu dari kedua orang itu yang lumayan mirip wajahnya dengan pemuda yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus disini?!"

"_Troublesome.._Sasu-chan, kau benar-benar bodoh," kata suara bernada malas disebelah kakak Sasuke—Itachi—yang bernama Shikamaru itu, sambil menampakkan wajah malas sambil bersandar dengan mata agak bosan dengan itu. "Ini kan tempat kita bertemu?"

"Ya—"

Itachi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kau setuju.." dia pun menutup jendela dan mobil itu mulai melaju.

"Aniki! Hei, Aniki! Jangan pergi dulu! Kenapa aku harus ditempatkan disini?!" teriak Sasuke. Hanya saja, mobil itu sudah melaju pergi. dia memegang ujung gitarnya dan baru hendak memukulkan gitarnya ketanah, ketika dia mengurungkan niatnya karena sebuah suara familiar di telinganya itu.

"Aaah, Uchiha Junior," kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo masuk, masuk sini."

Sasuke mengikuti Jiraiya masuk ke gedung itu. Dia tercengang melihat _apa_ gedung itu. Ruang latihan. "He, he, _Ero-sannin_! Kenapa aku dibawa ke_sini_?" tanyanya, agak menekan kata 'sini'. Sementara Jiraiya hanya menyeringai.

"Hoi, Ero—"

"Stop, Sasuke!" katanya, menghentikan teriakan Sasuke yang makin lama makin keras itu. Tapi dia juga terlihat bingung. "Bukannya Itachi sudah menjelaskannnya padamu? Bahwa kau _juga harus_ berkerja disini sebagai guru? Hm?"

Mad mark muncul di kepala Sasuke. "BAKAAAA ANIKIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" serunya. Lalu didalam hatinya dia berfikir, _Orang bilang aku punya segalanya, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak punya segalanya._

XDXD

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, mencoba mencari makanan. Memang, dia belum makan dari pagi. (Author: Miskin, sih! *author digebuk berjamaah*) Baru saja ia membuka pintu, sudah terlihat dapur itu terlihat sepi. Dia membuka pintu kulkas, ketika didengarnya sebuah suara.

"HE KAU! MAU MENCURI YAA!!!"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seorang cowok manis berdiri di belakangnya. Rambut cowok itu ditutupi oleh topi dan hoody, jadi Sasuke tak tahu bahwa Naruto itu perempuan.

Tapi Sasuke tertegun, lalu bibirnya bergerak, "Tidak tentu saja." Kata Sasuke. "Kau siapa? Bukannya peserta tidak boleh masuk sini?"

Naruto memutar matanya. "Namaku Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, kan?" katanya. "Kau si bocah-punya-segalanya."

"Ya" jawab Sasuke. Tapi dia menambahkan, "orang bilang aku punya segalanya, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak punya segalanya. Mengerti?"

"Hmm," kata Naruto pendek. "Yasudah, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ditangkap oleh penjaga. Ini, roti untukmu makan. Kelihatannya kau lapar. Yaa, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menyambar roti itu dan segera keluar dari dapur.

XDXD

Naruto kembali kekamarnya setelah membantu Kushina. Dia pun merebahkan diri ditempat tidur. Dia lalu membolak-balik majalahnya. Tiba-tiba pintu cottagenya terbuka, dan menunjukkan Kushina yang sepertinya sudah capai. "Malam ini, pasta untuk 50 orang? Astaga, aku capai sekali.." gumam Kushina. Dia menjatuhkan diri ketempat tidur. "Ohya Naruto kau harusnya segera pergi ke panggung disana karena Dance Jam akan dimulai, di ruang latihan. Ayo, cepat, bodoh."

Naruto menggerutu, lalu tiba-tiba saat dia meraih hoodynya dan melepas topinya, pintu diketuk. Naruto membukanya dan langsung tersenyum. Kiba. Dia lalu menggandeng tangan Kiba dan segera pergi ke panggung.

XDXD

Kerumunan di panggung sudah mencapai batasnya. Ino ada disana, itu yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Yoooo. Dia sudah menyapa teman barunya, Chika Hinamori. Dan mereka menonton di sudut kanan. Tiba-tiba Jiraiya naik ke panggung.

"Baik anak-anak..ayo kita langsung ke acara kita" kata Jiraiya singkat, lalu salah satu anak menyanyikan lagu Go!! Dari Flow yang diketahui sebagai soundtrack anime aneh nan ajaib ini. *author di-chidori, tapi bangkit lagi*

Setelah acara selesai, Jiraiya kembali naik. "Dan...kita kedatangan guru spesial musim ini!" kata Jiraiya. "Dan itu...salah satu anggota dari Connecticut 3!"

_HH...Sasuke Uchiha,_ pikir Naruto.

XDXD

Sasuke menonton dari belakang panggung sementara Jiraiya berbicara. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang penonton yang mirip dengan...cowok yang didapur kemarin, tapi, dia kan cewe? Sasuke terdiam, ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja

Anak-anak mulai kembali ke kamar mereka ketika dia mencegat Jiraiya. "_Ero-sannin_, anak perempuan yang berambut kuning disebelah saudara Shikamaru siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Disebelah Hinamori? Itu Sherry."

"Ooh." Kata Sasuke. _Tuh, kan? Kebodohanmu sendiri! Itu tak mungkin cowok yang kemarin _pikirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau suka pada gadis itu, yaa?" ledek Jiraiya.

"Tidak!"

Sasuke kabur dari situ, menuju cottagenya. "Nama anak itu...Sherry?" gumamnya.

**Authoress Corner**

Buat semua yang ngereview penpik saya, makasi ya..maaf lama, belakangan ini kena wabah writer block. Benar-benar.

Seperti biasa**, cuplikan episode berikutnya**.

"_Sherry!"_

"_Kau tau betapa enaknya menjadi geng kami, huh? Daripada geng babi itu!"_

"_Maaf, aku benar-benar _sengaja_."_

"_Ayo, dimulai."_

"_Sherry, gerakanmu sudah lumayan, ayo bernyanyi!"_


End file.
